


Hot Chocolate

by TheDeepGreen



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeepGreen/pseuds/TheDeepGreen
Summary: Eliot and Alec are still getting used to each other's quirks
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer
Kudos: 11





	Hot Chocolate

Eliot poured the hot chocolate from the pan into a copper mug. He raised the pan as he poured to cool the drink and create a little bit of foam. He poured the mix back into the pan and then back into the mug a few times until it was perfect. Alec watched the long stream of chocolate he made with every pour, never spilling a drop. Eliot took a moment to breathe in the smell of his drink and then slapped the counter. 

“Hockey is on in five minutes, I have the TV as soon as it starts!” he said. 

“We have more then one TV and I’m watching it with you,” Alec said. 

“Yeah, yeah, just going to change real quick and then hockey time.” He left the room.

Alec stood up and looked around. Eliot had made the hot chocolate from scratch, even scraping a vanilla pod into the pan. He took a few steps closer. It smelled like brownie batter and had a thick foam on top. 

“Selfish of him to go through all that trouble just for one anyway,” Alec said to an empty room. 

He picked up the mug to take a single, deep sip and intense heat hit his tongue and throat. His sinuses opened and his eyes watered. He dropped the mug and spit out the contents. He raced to the fridge for milk. He drank right from the carton and sagged against the pantry.

“If I’d known you like Mexican hot chocolate I’da made you some,” Eliot said. “Well, it’s called that but it’s really a South American recipe that I use.” He’d changed into a hockey jersey and sweatpants.

“God damn, what was that?”

“Chocolate, cinnamon, a mix of chiles. And now I need to make it again, while you clean up and set the TV thingie to delay the stream.”

“It burns.”

“Oh yeah it does, rich and fiery. I’d be mad, but maybe you’ll just ask me next time? Eat some honey, sugar actually neutralizes the hot. It’s much better than chugging milk.”

Alec groaned. Eliot pushed him away from the fridge and shut the door. 

“Go,” Eliot said. “Clean, get outta the kitchen so I can cook.” 

Alec grabbed the kitchen towels and walked away. 

When Eliot was done he found Alec slouched on the couch. 

“Hockey is ready whenever you are,” Alec said.

“Here,” Eliot said. He handed Alec a mug with a mound of whipped cream on top.

“What’s this?”

“Full of sugar and covered in homemade triple sec whipped cream. Don’t be suspicious or I’ll reconsider whether I’m pissed off at you.

“Did you leave the mug out on purpose, as bait?” Alec said.

“What? No, I wouldn’t waste good spices like that. Don’t give me ideas, though. I can always buy cheap cocoa powder and I still have that scorpion hot sauce someone gave me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I know you … no I don’t know why you enjoy taking my food so much but I’ll learn to live with it. Just remember, you really don’t like some of what I eat.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be more careful stealing from you in the future. It’s hard to explain why it’s so satisfying, but it is… usually.” 

Eliot groaned, but also sat right next to Alec on the couch. Eliot deliberately nudged him with an elbow as he settled. Alec pushed the elbow away and they wound up sitting hip to hip and thigh to thigh. 

Alec took a deep sip. The drink was smooth, perfectly sweetened and the only surprising part was orange flavor and the brightness of alcohol.

“This is amazing. This is the best hot chocolate I’ve had, besides Nana’s of course.”

“I know what you like.” 

“I like you.”

“I know, sometimes you have good taste.”

“I’d kiss you but you’d taste like jalapenos.” 

“And you-”

“Taste sweet as honey?”

“More like one of those bags of mini marshmallows meant to go in cereal that Parker keeps ordering off the internet.”

Alec shifted and leaned into Eliot. He took a deep sip of his drink.

“Hockey, Hardison. It’s Saturday and it’s time for hockey.” He gestured to the big screen TV in front of them. 

Alec scooped up some whipped cream on his finger and lifted it to Eliot’s lips.

“Seri-” Eliot’s objection was cut short by Alec shoving the cream in his mouth. About a third made it in and the rest was smeared across his lips and cheek.

“Now maybe you’re safe to kiss.”

“We’re not getting to the game tonight are we?”

“Not that game at least. If you really want men with sticks going at each other, I can come up with something.” 

“How the hell do I put up with you?” Eliot said as he surrendered his drink to the side table. 

“Wanna puck?”

“What? That doesn’t even count as a pun. That’s terrible.”

Alec cupped his cheek and guided his head down into a kiss.

“Dammit Hardison…”

“Mmmm… just the right amount of heat.”


End file.
